


Artwork: Working On It

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode AU: s04e15 Outcast, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Relationship(s), artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How ... was it?", her mother asks as soon Nancy enters her parents house and closes the door behind her daughter. <br/>"It was..." Nancy hesitates. "We're working on it", she told her mother with a secretive smile, remembering how easily her hand slipped into Johns, how good it felt to interwine her fingers with his once again, after all these years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Working On It

 


End file.
